


Home

by MotherBooker



Series: Drabble Night Works [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherBooker/pseuds/MotherBooker
Summary: Harry decorates Grimmauld place
Series: Drabble Night Works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786132
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the r/fanfiction Drabble Night. Prompt: Home

It had taken months to complete.

Countless sleepless nights had been spent staring at the bedrooms he’d stripped back and thinking about Sirius wandering these very halls when he was alive. Gone was the outdated, peeling wallpaper and the persistent damp that lingered in the kitchen, replaced by fresh coats of paint and every picture Harry could find of his godfather. 

He couldn’t hide the painful memories the house held behind polished wooden floors and photo frames, but it was a start. 

He could still feel Sirius’ presence, but he remembered laughter, rather than screams. Maybe this could become home.


End file.
